Song Remixx
by shape-witch
Summary: Remix to songs. Not a very good summary but its ok...just a one-shot but may become more?
1. Don't Stop Believing Rose

**I do not own any thing from Vampire Academy(though I want to) it belongs to Richelle Mead. :( **

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it! Just a one shot unless you want more! Comment please with songs I should do it to and what they should be about!**

**This is to the tune of Don't Stop Believin' by Journey.**

Just a dhampir girl

in love with a guardian

she took an airplane to Ru-uh-ssia

Just a guardian guy

who was good then turned Strigoi

he followed her around just to turn her

a girl with a silver stake

infused with earth, air, fire, and water

she can always tell when ones real close

she gets sick and sick and sick and sick

Strigoi waiting up and down the boulevard

their searching through the night

biting people just to get some blood

lurking round the next bend

Working hard to stake her love

even though he's hard to find

paying anything to kiss him

just one more time

she might win, she might lose

she might even turn Strigoi

oh the danger never ends

it goes on and on and on and on

Lissa staking Dimitri in the ring of fire

His soul comes back to him

he worships her, but he ignores Roza

telling her its for her own good to stay away

but the truth is he still loves her

Don't stop believing

hold on to that love

'cuz he will come around

Don't stop believing

hold on to that love

'cuz he will come around


	2. Your Love is My Drug Adrian edition

**It's to the tune of Your Love Is My Drug__ by _Ke$ha_**

Maybe I need some liquor

or maybe just need some help

I got an awesome talent

I'm with you in our dreams

I'm lookin' at every person

I'm seeing those weird aura's

I'm drinkin' all day, hopin' that it will go away!

What you got boy is hard to find, your element is spir-ir-it

your all strung out your heart is fried

you just cant get Rose off your mind!

Because spirit, spirit, spirit, is my element

yeah, spirit, spirit

I said spirit, spirit, spirit is my element

yeah, spirit, spirit

Wont listen to any advice, Lissa's tellin' me I should think twice

but if i do any healing, I'm a failure it's a crisis!

I know that I've gone crazy my judgement is always hazy

my talent is gonna be effected if I keep drinking like a crazy addict

What I got Rose is hard to find though I might not be Russian

I'm all strung out my heart is fried

but at least I didn't turn Strigoi!

Because yeah I'm good, I'm good, unlike him

yeah, I'm good, I'm good

I said yeah I'm here I'm here unlike him

yeah I'm here, I'm here.

I don't care what people say

your love is worth the price I pay

I know that you are in love with him

but I am here and he is not

Hey so I got a question: Do you wanna have a slumber party in my do-orm

I regret saying that- no wait please don't punch me

please no Rose, please no!

Please no

no please no

no please no

my face is to pretty

I said yeah I've got, I've got, a black eye

yeah, it's black, ish blue

because yeah I in, I in, sulted you

Now, I've got, a bruise

I said yeah I love, I love, you Rosie

yeah, I love, I love

because yeah I'm cra, I'm cra, I'm crazy

yeah I'm cra, I'm cra

Hey hey so

I think, that I'm, in love, in love, with you Rose

Will you marry me?

**So did you guys like it?**

**Here was my alternate ending!**

Hey hey so

I think, that I'm, in love, in love, with Dimitri

PS: I'm gay

**Which one did you like better?**


	3. California Girls Moroi Edition

I know a place

where the school is really guarded

slim, tall, and fair

we must live in the nighttime

sipping blood and juice

and sleepin in the dorms

the guardians risk there lives

tryin to a save us

you can travel the world

but nothing comes close to fair skinned girls

once you party with us

you'll be wondering what we are

vaaaamps vaaamps

Pale Moroi girls

were unforgettable

magic skills

we got them allll

fangs so sharp

we'll bite your neck

oooohh ohhh

Pale Moroi guys

were undeniable

fair, fanged, fierce

we got it all

St. Vlad represent

now put your fangs away

ohhh oh ohhhh

Fangs in your neck

but thats OK cuz you wont notice

we freak

in the sun

cuz it really bothers uss

you can travel the world

but nothing comes close to fair skinned girls

once you party with us

you'll be wondering what we are

vaaaamps vaaamps

Pale Moroi girls

were unforgettable

magic skills

we got them allll

fangs so sharp

we'll bite your neck

oooohh ohhh

Pale Moroi guys

were undeniable

fair, fanged, fierce

we got it all

St. Vlad represent

now put your fangs away

ohhh

pale,tall

weak, and guarded

go inside cuz the suns out

wild, wild, Montana school

these are the vamps we love the most

I mean the vamps

I mean like they're the vamps

bite her

suck her

lick her neck

the vamps a freak

they play at night

and lives in a school

there OK

they wont bite

unless you say

just that its OK

St. Vladimir

and guarded dorms

night time is everything

vampires hanging out

all those fangs hanging out

moroi,hot boys,strigoi

vampires

just a vamp and a dhampir

moroi my vamps

youre biting me baby

I'm all biting you

cause I'm representing moroi

Pale Moroi girls

were unforgetable

magic skills

we got them allll

fangs so sharp

we'll bite your neck

oooohh ohhh

Pale Moroi guys

were undieniable

fair, fanged, fierce

we got it all

St. Vlad represent

now put your fangs away

ohhh

moroi girls boys

I wish they all could be

moroi girls

I really wish

you all could be

moroi girls


End file.
